Enler
Background The Enler language is spoken in our universe sometime in the future of our current world. It had evolved from British English dialects and integration of other European languages, overcoming several sound shifts and semantic changes over many years that will spoken by more than 100 million people in by the year 2100. Changes were due to the isolation from the world for almost 100 years people were forced to learn each other's languages. Changes to the overall environment due to a huge war that began in 2030 caused Pre-Enler speakers to be separated and further transformed their languages due to a global temperature drop caused by climate change. Enler is mainly spoken in the city of Yorkeck, consisting of the modern English speakers who have rebuilt a settlement that grew into a safe city (and classified one in 2100). Its name derives from the compound word consisting of the borough of York, England and the archaic English word 'ecke'. The city is a country itself and has two official language which are Enler and English. Yorkeck Yorkeck is location somewhere along the west coast of Scandinavia (Sandinavia) looking into the North Atlantic Ocean (Fronth Alanter Oferse). It is a coastal city that has a river which forks outwards and wraps around the city, further travelling inland. There is a large crater filled with water on the north of the coastline and is called Triark Crater because of the three islands along the rim. The only district in Yorkeck that has a completely English name is Bluehouse which is a town in the north of Yorkeck near the crater and famouse for its view and lifestyle. Temp. around the year: -20°C to 22°C Humidity: 40-60% Currency: Thaller Population: 7,000,000 Districts: * York * Hanber * Hemmles (Diamond Park) * Upper Victoria * Lower Victoria * Highmount * Norridge * Felland * Borromill * Central Square * Port 9 * Helsing * Greekhill * Collins * Steffille * Bluehouse Etymology The external name for the language comes from the word for the English language "English", adding 'ler' to the stem and dropping the letter 'g' to form "Enlerish". Classification and Dialects The Enler language belongs to the Indo-European language family and is a mix between Romance and Germanic languages. Enler has no known dialects because of communication technology allowing it to stay uniform. Phonology Consonants The Enler language uses the all the consonants in the Latin alphabet except: c, j, x, and z. This due to the rarity of these letters being used in everyday words and have been replaced by combining other existing consonants to make similar sounds over time. The loss of these letters occurred during the Enler Alphabet Simplification at around 2050. Example: ''(English) Axe = (Enler) Kinne'' (Feel free to add a consonant chart) Vowels All vowels from the Latin alphabet are used: a, e, i, o, u Although the vowels are the same as English, they should be pronounced with an accent that will catch on as it is adapted by the speaker when speaking the language. (Feel free to add a consonant chart) Irregular Diphthong Pronunciations Certain combinations of vowels and consonants produce irregular pronunciations. Below is a table of the most common combinations and their pronunciations. In most cases, when the letter 'L" is written before a nasal consonant, it is silenced for convenience. For example: Transportation Versfetsie, ''How are you? Haut arn yule? '' Phonotactics Enlerish's vocabulary must contain at least one vowel. The monosyllabic words are usually ©V©, CVVC or CVCC. Common words are formed like CCCVVCCC. C = consonant, V = Vowel Enlerish uses gemination when two words are merged to create a compound noun or adjective only when a nasal consonant is present. Gemination occurs in the word themmiln from 'themle-miln'. ''However gemination does not occur with other consonant such as labiodental fricatives like '''lifarn' ''from 'lift-farn'. Double consonanta may appear within words and irregularities arise in loanwords from other European languages lke French, Spanish or Greek.'' Enlerish has kept the diagraphs: 'ch', 'sh', 'ck', 'th' and 'ng' but 'ph' and 'wh' no longer exist. The letter 'h' has been dropped from many words including one with the diagraph 'wh'. (Weel ''Wheel, ''liftik ''lightly) Writing System Enler uses the Latin alphabet with slight variations with lead to its unique version of the alphabet. The additional strokes beside the original stems of the letter are caused by misunderstanding when trying to retrieve the Latin alphabet from a time capsule discovered after the war. The official scripture below was made by Kiers Colloln. Grammar Nouns Singular nouns have a normal ending. Plural nouns have the suffix -n added to it. Genitive nouns have the preposition "va" literally meaing 'of' placed before it. Verbs There are 5 verb tenses in Enler similar to English: # Present # Perfect # Imperfect # Future # Present Continuous Syntax The syntax is very similar to English, using S.V.O. and is inflexible which means it cannot be switched around or it would be grammatically incorrect. The definite pronoun is ''"thie" ''before a noun beginning with a consonant and ''"thet" ''before a noun beginning with a vowel. The complete syntax of a adjectives is as follows: SIZE-APPEARANCE-CHARACTERISTICS-NOUN Lexicon To be written. Example Text and Common Phrases Haut's ober? Trough rift va Altersset. The population of Yorkeck is seven million. * Thie puplatsie va Yorkeck ils sueln thonsse The weather tomorrow will be good with light winds and a temperature of 15 degrees Celsius. * ''Thet aster fomorre ferwel goalt hade lift vundlin dan oln temper va tegfint. Vocabulary __FORCETOC__ Category:Indo-European conlangs Category:Germanic conlangs Category:Romance conlangs Category:Easy Language